


Voltron Gets Physical

by RaitaWriter, Swallowcat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Job, Cheating, Curves, Drama, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Oh shit shit went down, Romance, crying lance, interruptions, lance is a mess, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaitaWriter/pseuds/RaitaWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swallowcat/pseuds/Swallowcat
Summary: Keith and Lance are finally tying the knot, could anything be as perfect as this?  Will the rest of their lives be easy going or will the troubles ahead split them up?





	1. Together At Last?

Lance slowly leans towards Keith, his eyes thinning as their lips make contact. Keith, only slightly resisting, widens his eyes, shocked by this sudden move by his newly wedded husband.

 

“Lance-wha-What are you doing?” Keith says, not even using an ounce of his energy to push Lance off for he enjoyed it.

 

“What? Are you disappointed that I didn’t come waltzing down the aisle with a flowing white dress? I can still do that you know.~” Lance winks, roughly pushing himself onto Keith.

 

Keith no longer questions Lance. He quickly switches their positions so that he’d be towering over Lance, their breathes out of sync and lustful for each other. Just as he is about to lean in for yet another kiss, a knock at the door interrupts them.

“Guys, we can see everything you’re doing. Remember the monitor we installed?” Pidge says from behind the door, grinning. “We’ll, I never told you guys but you’d never understand anyways.”

 

Lance blinks then quickly pushes off Keith, who then replies with a right hook to Lance’s cheek. The two fix themselves, and their obvious boners. Pidge can be heard laughing their ass off, cleaning off their glasses with a soft cloth.

 

“I’m just kidding. I live in the room next to yours and I could hear every single thing.” Pidge states as they begin to walk away. “I would say have fun, but I have a feeling you already did.”

 

Keith stands up, his face red as hell from embarrassment. Not from the fact he fell in love with a complete dunce that somehow got into the Garrison, but from the fact they were nearly caught. He opens his mouth to talk, only to have Lance stick his tongue down his throat, as if Lance were edging him on to continue their adventure.

 

“Doesn’t that get your blood running?” Lance sits back, smirking at him. “I mean, it probably did for you, cause it sure as hell did for me.~”

 

Lance slides his hand along Keith’s thigh, slowly inching towards his crotch. Just as he does, a loud buzzer-type noise goes off throughout the whole castle.


	2. 'Am I still dreaming?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance sadly wakes up from his exciting dream, but only to return to a reality where he and Keith are engaged and ready to say the two big words-'I do'. Yet, when everything seems perfect, some trouble bounces into their lives.

Lance sits up, panting, clearly hard from that ‘dream’ he had just experienced. He looks over at a picture of Keith, given to him by Keith himself for an engagement present, smirking. He sighs happily, hugging the portrait to his body as if he were a teenage girl that had a totally hugeeee crush on him.

“Lance, it’s time for training!” Hunk calls him from behind the door. “Are you in there bro?”

Hunk slowly cracks the door open, peeking in. Lance quickly runs at him, pulling him in, then closing the door. He pants, pulling a blanket over his pajamas to hide his anything but subtle boner. Hunk looks at him up and down, then grins halfly.

“Did you have one of those dreams again?” Hunk says as he begins to push Lance to the bed.

“N-No! Well...Maybe?” Lance says in full defeat, his face turning a darker shade of Keith’s lion. “What are you gonna do about it if I did?”

Hunk, without saying anything verbally, moves Lance’s sleepwear above his pelvis, pulls his pants down, only then revealing his excited member. Lance lets out a small yelp of excitement as Hunk begins to rub his hardened dick.

“H-H-Hunk?” Lance tries to talk over his lust-filled pants, tilting his head back with pleasure as he lets out a loud, pleased moan. “A-Ah...Why..?”

“Because~” Hunk gently runs his tongue over it, “I was yours before Keith was.~”

He was right, in more than one way. Before Keith, Hunk had been Lance’s boyfriend. They’d sneak into each other’s room at night while everyone else slept to play. It was usually Hunk climbing into Lance’s bed for some cuddles when either of them had nightmares.

Hunk slowly unbuckles his own pants, flipping Lance onto his hands and knees. He slowly slips into Lance, both moaning in unison. Lance leans forward slightly, closing his eyes from pure pleasure. Hunk begins to thrust.

“H-Hunk! Are you wearing-mff-protection?” Lance covers his mouth to muffle his moans.

“We’re both guys, dearest.~” Hunk smirks.

“A-Ah..Hunk-” Lance no longer resists to Hunk’s will. They both begin to moan, their sweat mixing with each other, their heartbeats beating out of their chest.

Hunk reaches over to Lance’s member, wanking it. Lance arches his back, prematurely ejaculating onto his own bed, just missing the photo frame. Hunk puts his cum covered hand to Lance’s mouth, where Lance then licks it off. Hunk, no longer able to hold it back, releases all of his juices into Lance. The two fall forward, panting out of sync.

The door slowly opens, revealing the two in heat to the eyes of someone. His eyes widen, his mouth ever so slightly opening to the shock of what has happened in his absence.


	3. Oh shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT. THEY WAS CAUGHT. Who walked in on them? What happens next?

“W-What are you two doing…?”  Shiro puts his hand over his mouth, still in shock.

 

    The two quickly move away from each other, dressing themselves in a hurry.  Lance looks down, disappointed in himself for allowing that to happen.

 

_ Come on, Lance… _ He thinks to himself, on the verge of tears.   _ Why are you this weak?  Why can’t you be strong like Keith..I bet Keith wouldn’t have fallen down to this.. _

 

**_Meanwhile in Keith’s room_ **

 

“Ahh yes!” Keith wipes the sweat off of his face.  “This is the best I’ve felt in ages.”

 

    Pidge knocks on his door.  They wait for Keith’s response, not wanting to walk into another lustful even between the power couple.

 

“Come in, I’m decent.”  Keith sits up, exiting the push up position.

 

“Are you?   _ Are you? _  I mean...Do you even know what ‘decent’ means?”  Pidge smirks, walking into the room.

 

    Keith’s room was clean, yet it lacked something…

 

_ Maybe some febreeze? _ Pidge thought to themselves as the stench of a pungent odor fills their nostril.  

 

“So, do you need something?”  Keith looks over the Pidge, his eyes blazing with pure bliss.

 

“No, not really.  I was just wondering when you two actually get married.  Yaknow, so I can set stuff up?”

  
  
**_Paladins!  Head over to the com room, immediately!_ **  Allura’s voice fills the castle.


	4. Spilled milk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out.

All five Paladins rush over to the meeting designation.  Corran was counting the ticks that it took them to get there, Allura smiling with pleasure at the speed that the beloved Voltron paladins had come to the com room.

 

“What’s the problem?  Is Zarkon close?”  Lance asks, fixing at his uniform.

 

Keith walks over to Lance, putting an arm around him.  Lance smiles gently, looking into Keith’s smoldering eyes.  Keith stares back.  All time seemed to stop to Lance.  It felt as though he could stare and get lost into Keith’s eyes at any moment of the day.

 

“No, it was just another test.”  Allura looks to Corran.

  
“And it’s your best time yet!”  He stands proudly, stopping the tick timer.

 

“Oh, that’s great..”  Lance half says, still lost in his beloved’s eyes.

 

“Hey, Keith.  Can you go get something from my room?  It’s a picture of me when I first became a pilot.”  Shiro says, walking closer to them.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Keith lets go of Lance, giving him a long, wet kiss before leaving the room.   
  


Shiro pulls Lance to the side by the arm, hardly being gentle.  He looks back at Hunk then switches his attention back to Lance.  Lance looks at Shiro with shameful eyes.  Shiro sighs, holding Lance’s shoulders.

  
“We need to talk about what happened back there.”

  
“No, we don’t.  Nothing happened, Shiro.”  Lance says, looking at the wall.

 

“Lance..”

 

“Don’t ‘Lance…’ me!”  Lance finally explodes in anger.

 

Shiro takes a step back, shocked from the fact that Lance had it in him to yell in such a matter about such a thing.  Lance punches the wall, obviously frustrated from everything that’s been going on.  He punches it again.  And again.  Blood begins to be left where his fist makes contact with the wall, his knuckles now sore.  Shiro grabs onto Lance’s arm before he can deliver another punch to the wall.

 

“Calm down.”

 

“Calm down?!”  Lance pulls his arm back, glaring at Shiro.  “CALM DOWN?  HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?”

 

Shiro looks away then back at Lance.  Lance’s face was red.  Tears flow down his cheek as he lets out a frustrated noise.  Shiro reaches out to hug Lance but Lance refuses.  He pushes Shiro out of his way and walks to the center of the com room.   
  
“Don’t do anything-”

 

“What?!  Don’t do anything I’ll regret?  Huh?  Is that what you were going to say?”  Lance interrupts Shiro.  “Well guess what.  I’m going to do it.  I’m telling everyone in this room and it shall never be uttered again!”

 

“LANCE CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW.  THAT’S AN ORDER.”  Shiro yells.

 

“NO.  Everyone!  Hunk and I…” Lance looks at Hunk then yells once again.  “Hunk and I have been having an affair from the beginning of my relationship with Keith!  And it’s only gotten further into it and now my conscious is getting to me!  Then Shiro walked in and-”

 

“You what…”  Keith stares at him, his face in disbelief.  “Tell me that you’re lying…”


	5. Spilled Milk Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day!
> 
> Will Keith and Lance's relationship survive?

“You what…” Keith stares at him, his face in disbelief. “Tell me that you’re lying…”

“K-Keith! I..” Lance looks down, his face red hot. “I’m sorry I jus-”

 

“No, don’t blame him.” Hunk stands in middle of the two. He looks back at Lance then back at Keith. “I made him.”

No one said a word. They all stared at one another, unsure of how to react. Pidge slowly left the room, not wanting to be in the middle of this drama. Hunk began to sweat nervously. Shiro takes Allura and Corran into the next room, a way to escape and to talk to them about what has happened and how it could affect Voltron.

The silence in the room was suffocating Lance. His tears begin to build up as he looked at his true love, Keith. He reached out, quickly pulling his hand back. Inside, Lance was beating himself up. He knew this would happen. He knew that if Keith were to find out...Nothing would ever be the same.

“Lance…” Keith looks away. “I can’t believe that you could do this to me-to us! What were you thinking?!”

 

Hunk lifts his arms high, shouting out. “Hey! This was all my fault! Stop blaming Lance! He LOVES you with all his heart and I-I was just jealous and-”

Keith turns around, ignoring the both of them. This was the last straw. He’s had enough. Ever since it was revealed that Keith was a Galra, no one has treated him the same. Everyone began to fear him...Or tease him as Hunk was doing. 

Was that Hunk’s way of telling me fuck off? Keith thought to himself. Well, he gets what he wants.

“You can have Lance.” Keith says shakily without looking back. “I hope you two are happy with yourselves.”

Lance’s heart didn’t just break into two, it shattered into a million pieces. He dropped to his knees, reaching for Keith. He wished so hard that he could take it all back, but that wasn’t happening. He opened his mouth to call out to Keith yet no words would escape, only whimpers. The door closed behind Lance’s true love and so he took Lance’s happiness.

Lance began to sob loudly, burying his face into his hands. He couldn’t believe that Keith was gone. He wanted to be alone but it just felt colder to him. The light disappeared from Lance’s heart, along with the joy in his world. He continued sobbing till it hurt, his eyes swelling and turning red. He didn’t blame Hunk, no...He knew that he could’ve stopped him. He should’ve told Keith before it got out of hand but something stopped him. He was afraid that this-that THIS might happen. Keith was gone and Lance couldn’t do anything to stop it.

“Keith...Keith come back…” Lance whimpered, holding himself. “Please..”

“Lance..” Hunk kneels down in front of him, yielding a concerned facial expression.

“N-No...I need to be alone.” Lance stands up. “Please.”

Hunk tries to hug Lance, not wanting him to suffer. But Lance was tired. He didn’t want to live anymore. Lance knew that Keith would never go back to him after learning about how unfaithful he’s been. He knew this because of how Keith was. He had been broken so many times before this. First with mom, then when he had to leave his father behind. Hell, he didn’t even know if his father was alive.

“Let go!” Lance pushes Hunk and runs to his room.

 

“What’s going to happen to Voltron?” Hunk says to himself, staring off to space.


	6. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is lost. Oh nooooo.

“Lance...Please come out.” Hunk knocks on his door.  He and Pidge wait there with a hot plate of food for him.

No response.

“Lance, c’mon buddy.  There’s a cute girl here~” Pidge attempts to lure him out.

“...The only cute girl I want is Keith.” Lance groans through his pillow.

It’s been a month since the news got out.  Lance has only left his room once or twice, in the middle of the night at that.  He hasn’t been accepting any food from his worried friends, nor has he spoken to Keith.  It was eating him up on the inside.  He lost all hope for life.

“Lance, we need you.”  Shiro walks up.  He lifts his hand to knock but hesitates. “Not just us, but the entire universe.  Zarkon is still out there and we have to defeat him.”

“Go defeat him yourself!  I’m just a leg.  I give nothing to the team...I’m nothing.  I can’t even get over my fear of the dark!  And with Keith gone, it’s all I see.  There’s no light left for me anymore...No matter where I look, it’s just...gone.”  Lance whimpers slightly.

His fragile heart had been shattered to pieces.  He believed that it could never be the same again.  Keith wouldn’t ever come back.  He never loved you.  These thoughts ran through Lance’s mind over and over again.  It was enough to drive a man mad.

“But isn’t the light on in your room?” Pidge points out.

“That’s not what I’m saying!”  He yells back, burying his face in his pillow.

Through the scent of his pillow, an image of Keith came to his mind.  In his vision, Keith was smiling.  He was holding out his hand to Lance.  Lance tries to reach back to Keith but remained unsuccessful.  His smell, his eyes, his heart...Lance wanted to be swallowed by them all, even if it would mean that it would be the very last time he would lay eyes on Keith again.

Keith...Keith please come back to me… Lance sobs at the thought of Lance.

“Lance.” Keith softly says from the other side of the door.

Lance shoots up and runs to the door, hugging the person standing at the door.  Lance hugs him tighter crying out his eyes.  He doesn’t dare look up at him, not wanting to make this dream end.

“Lance?”  Coran says in a confused state.  “Are you okay there?”

Lance freezes.  He looks up to see that he had embraced Coran.  His tears begin to flow once again, holding onto Coran even tighter now.  Lance sobs out words that form into simple moans, quickly soaking Coran’s shirt.

“Oh Quiznak.  I messed up, didn’t I?”  

Coran picks Lance up.  Bridal-style.  Lance whimpers as a puppy would, trying to hold in his tears.  There were so many instances where he could’ve lost Keith forever.  Never did the thought of losing Keith in this manner cross Lance’s mind.  It’s worse than Lance ever could imagine.  Keith was alive.  Keith was physically close to him.  And it was himself that broke their bond.

“Keith’s...Gone..”  Lance buries his face in Coran’s shoulder, closing his eyes tightly.


	7. Ah nostalgia...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, the sweet, sweet scent of nostalgia...  
> And Lance's tears.
> 
> Comment below, I'll do some fan service (~ ^u^)~

Corran carries Lance back to his bed, onto a laid-out blanket. He then rolls Lance up as one would do for a sushi, sitting him up and setting his pillows all around him. Corran looks at Lance, proud of his own doing.

“Are you comfy in your own little fort there?” Corran sits next to Lance.

Lance doesn’t reply. He simply sinks further into the blanket sushi, wiping his tears away. An image of Keith pops up into his head, and it’s the last thing that he wanted to see at this time. The image then turns into a moving picture of Keith smiling. He was such an emo teen. But that was fine for Lance. That just meant that Keith had an ability to love Lance deeply. Deeper than the ocean that Lance fell into when Voltron was separated, rooted to the bottom of his heart.

Corran frowns and pulls the captive sushi Lance to him, wrapping his Altean arms around the frail, broken paladin. Tears run down Lance’s face once again. The warm water drips down onto Corran’s shirt. Corran remains silent, allowing Lance to use his shoulder to cry on.

“I...I really messed up, Corran.” Lance whimpers. “I don’t think Keith would take me back after this.”

“Just...Look at the bright side Lance. We’re alive and, and-”

“And alone?”

Corran holds Lance by his shoulders, making Lance look at Corran. Corran scrunches his nose before sighing and bringing Lance’s head to his shoulder. Lance said no word, nor did he let out a sound.

“It’s going to be alright, Lance. You’re going to be okay...Maybe not today, but one day.” Corran whispers to Lance.

Lance closes his eyes. He wanted to melt away into nothing. The love of his life hates him and will never forgive him. Soon, the darkness of his eyelids drift him off to sleep.  
____

Lance opens his eyes. In front of him he sees...Keith?

Keith is leaning against the wall reading a book. Lance isn’t quite able to see what book, but that wasn’t what his attention was on anyways. He was staring at Keith’s chiseled body and how each bead of sweat ran down each muscle. He feels blush warming up his cheek.

As if Keith could see him, he looks up and smiles. A lump fills Lance’s throat and he can’t speak. Just as he’s about to say something to Keith, someone walks in. He was wearing Lance’s clothes...Wait, it is Lance.

“Hey Lance, what’re you doing here-” Keith is interrupted. Lance had gone in for a kiss.

Keith takes a step back, his cheeks red. He then leans back in for another kiss. Their breaths were out of sync, but that didn’t matter. Our Lance’s heart began to hurt. He missed being able to do this.

“Hey, Keith...I have a, uh..” Dream Lance gets on one knee. He fiddles around his jacket, searching his pockets aggressively. “I have a question!”

Keith was speechless.

“Will marry you me?” Lance blurts out as a small black box flings out of his pocket, under the couch. “I-I mean! “Me you will marry?! I mean-”

“Yes, I will marry you.” Keith smiles, picking Lance up, connecting their lips.

I really messed up..

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

“LANCE WAKE UP!” Both of them turn their heads to them, saying it in unison. “WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!!”  
______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below, I'll do some fan service (~ ^u^)~


	8. Fuck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCK. WE UNDER ATTACK YALL *DABS*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting requests for what happens next!!!

Lance shoots up. He slips off his clothes, pulling on his paladin armor. He scrambles to grab his bayard, groaning in anticipation. He lifts his bed cover to find the bayard. When he picks it up, a gleam catches his eye. His wedding ring. Lance feels tears swelling up from under his now closed eyelids.

“No, I don’t have time for this.” He shakes himself out of it, grabbing the ring. He puts it on a chain then wears it.

Everyone was already ready for battle.

“Come on, Paladins. Zarkon has already started to attack-ACHK.” Allura winces in pain as the castle is hit with a energy beam.

“We’re on it!” Everyone but Lance yells in return.

Once in their lions, Shiro begins to bark orders. Lance only half pays attention until he hears Keith’s voice. Hunk and Pidge had already begun their attack. Keith leaves to hit them from behind.

“Lance! Are you listening?!” Shiro yells at Lance.

“Y-Yeah. Go from behind to-”

“No, that was Keith’s job! You are to stay here and protect the castle from getting hit.” Shiro says with a serious tone. “Your mind isn’t all here, and we don’t need any mistakes today.”

“This was all your fault..” Lance mumbles.

Shiro narrows his eyes and grips onto the control to the point that it hurts. He swallows his pride and lets Lance be. He needed to focus on the battle, and Lance needed to get his shit back together. Lance knew he wouldn’t be of use, and Shiro knew it.

Keith’s lion is thrown further into space after attempting to pounce on the beast. Hunk dives in front of Keith’s lion, taking the bulk of its next attack. Yellow is knocked back into Red. Both lions give a low growl before getting back up. Keith opens his mouth to thank Hunk, but stops before the first sound leave his lips. Hunk follows his example, remaining silent.

“Guys!” Pidge screams as they push Red and Yellow out of the way of the beast’s attack. Their lion is thrown into Blue, knocking the both of them away.

“PIDGE!” Everyone screams.  
Pidge is unresponsive to everyone’s screams. Green’s eyes are no longer lit, nor are Blue’s. Inside of Green, Pidge is out cold, blood trickling from the forehead. Their eyes are closed, their breaths shallow.

Lance slowly opens his eyes. He tries to move Blue without success, his lion was down for now. He sees Green’s dull, unlit eyes. His heart begins to pound, worry and anxiety filling his entire being as thoughts race through his head. He tried calling to Pidge without success. Tears begin to swell in his eyes as he looks at the battle before him. So, without much hesitation, he exits his lion, floating towards Green as fast as he could. That’s when shit went down.

“LANCE!” Hunk yells as he flies towards them at full speed.

He was too late.

The beast had already struck its attack. An energy beam had gone straight through Lance, knocking him out cold. His helmet’s glass was shattered. His oxygen slowly ran out as his consciousness escaped him. His tears flew out to space.

“NO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting requests for what happens next!!! Seriously guys, comment below and I'll think about doing it. Who knows, your idea might be picked! <3


	9. I'm running out of titles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just...Prepare your screams.

“NO!” Keith yells. “LANCE!” He rushes over and exits his lion.

Keith holds Lance in his arms, tearing up. Yes, actual fucking tears. Lance weakly opens his eyes and reaches towards Keith. He puts his hand on the side of Keith’s helmet and mouths words. Keith couldn’t hear it over his own sobs. In that moment, he decided something drastic. He was going to protect Lance, our space baby, with his life…By giving him his life. Lance was fading fast, and he needed to do something quick. His eyes fluttered closed, his frown slowly forming a smile, his usual grin as if to flirt one last time.

Keith removes his helmet, quickly putting it on Lance. Keith felt his life shortening, coming to an end. He didn’t care. He held Lance tightly to him, allowing his consciousness to slip away. To die in the arms of Lance is more than he could ever ask for. He didn’t care about the affair, or how Shiro knew and didn’t tell him. He didn’t care about how much of a flirt Lance was in his life, or even how long it took Lance to ask him out. Hell, if he didn’t ask him out, Keith would’ve. Memories fly through his head, allowing a smile to sneak through Keith’s expression. The last thing Keith sees is the time the castle had a virus and how he and Lance had to shimmy up the elevator shaft to get to the pool. Sure he acted like he hated the entire thing, but in reality, his heart was pounding out of his heart from being so close to Lance.

Keith sneaks a glance to Pidge’s lion. Just then, he got a second wind. If Lance were to live and have himself die, what would that do to Lance? Lance had his heart broken enough, and if he were to die that would probably break him. Instead, he began to “swim” towards Red. Red noticed this and dove closer to them, sucking both of them into the pilot seat. Keith took a big breath in, panting heavily. He looks over at Lance whose breathing was still shallow.

“Thanks, ol’ bud.” Keith says with a sigh after catching his breath. “You did good.”

He removes the helmet from Lance and wipes his hair out of his face. Lance’s beautiful blue eyes were closed, but Keith could still melt into it. He leans in and presses his soft, half alien lips to Lance’s latino, plump lips. He stays there for a moment, indulging in this peace. When he moved away to look at Lance’s face once more, he was shocked.

“..Why’d you stop?” Lance had his stupid grin.

“Well, for someone that just nearly died, you’re pretty stupid.”

“Awe...Flirting with me during a battle?”

Lance grinned. Keith swooped in for one last kiss before going closer to Pidge’s lion. He gives Lance his helmet so that he could go check on them. They said their goodbyes before parting their ways. Keith, with his newfound will to live, dives right into battle.

Lance enters Pidge’s lion to see the extent of their injuries. Pidge was still knocked out cold. Lance gently shook Pidge in an attempt to wake them up. Nothing. He tried talking to Green to at least be able to move Pidge out of danger. Still nothing. He wondered what could be happening with Pidge at this very moment.

_____  
“Dad!” Pidge runs up to their dad.

“Katie...What happened to your hair?” Sam says in surprise as Pidge embraces him.

“That doesn’t matter! I found you at last and-”

Sam Holt, their father, the person who they hacked into the Garrison, applied as a male student, and even crossed the universe to find him...had pushed Pidge away. Pidge was shocked, they stared at their father with wide eyes, reaching out to him. They couldn’t believe it. The person they loved, the person who should love them back, who brought them into the world, had rejected their affection. Tears ran down Pidge’s cheek as their smile faded.

“No. You have to get away from me.” He says with a soothing yet intimidating voice.

“But dad!”

“No buts!-”

Sam’s skin began to change, his body morphing in a horrific matter. He began to get taller and bigger, his hair gaining in length. His hair becomes a bright, shiny white mane; his ears now pointed. He groaned as his body began to twist, his eyes rolling into the back of their head.

“Dad!” Pidge cries out, more tears rolling down either cheeks.

Sam begins to laugh, lifting his head. No, it was no longer Pidge’s father. His body had transformed into Prince Lotor. He cackled loudly, slowly getting up to his feet. He walked over to Pidge, bending over to get into their face. He hooks his index finger around Pidge’s chin, pulling their head up so that their eyes could meet.

“You’re next.” He whispers to Pidge. “You and your friends will fall.”

“No...You’re wrong.”

“Am I?” Lotor grins. “Your friends are out there right now, trying to protect you from Zarkon. He will defeat your precious Voltron, and you WILL fall to us. In fact..you’re already dead.”


	10. ALIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School ended, so updates are going to come wayyyyyy slower

“LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!” Pidge shoots up, connecting their fist to Lance’s jaw.

“Woah there! Hey! I thought we were friends.” Lance grins, holding his cheek.

“Lance!”

Pidge quickly grabs onto Lance, pulling him into a warm embrace. Lance smiles, gently wrapping his lengthy arms around Pidge. They may have not been there for a long time, as he and Hunk had been best friends from the diaper days, but to Lance...To Lance it felt as though their friendship had been since birth. Pidge was his little buddy, whether or not they wanted to admit it. Pidge squeezes Lance slightly, as if to see if he were still there. Lance returned the favor.

“Thank quiznat that you’re safe.” Lance rests his chin on Pidge’s head. “I don't know what I would've done if you were…”

Lance stops himself.

“We have to go save our friends.” Pidge gives Lance a smile.

“That's what I like to see.”. Lance smiles back.

Green comes to life with a loud roar, their eyes lighting up quickly. Green makes its way to Blue, letting Lance out to his own lion. Pidge and Lance nod to each other before racing into the battle.

“Lance! I told you to stay out of my-our way!”. Shiro yells.

Blue freezes a few galra ships as he glides up to Black. “I'm not going to let my friends die!”

Shiro grunts before charging into a hoard of battleships. Lance follows him, ice beaming any enemies that tries to attack Shiro from behind. Shiro speeds up, becoming lost in the crowd. Lance ends up surrounded by galra ships, each and every one of them charging a beam.

“Shit…”


	11. GoodBye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may be it...Lance could-No, Keith couldn't accept that. With only seconds to spare, could Lance be saved?

"Shit..." Lance mutters under his breath.

Lance closed his eyes and thought about everything he's done in life. One fact that no one could argue would be he was a sinner. From the indecent acts he had had to him cheating on his beloved...He had little hope of going to heaven. The other Paladins scream out to Lance in hopes of it snapping him back to reality. Nothing.

"Hey guys...It was nice working with you." Lance gives a small smile.

BANG.

Screams fill the air then...silence. No one spoke for the longest time, including Zarkon himself. The beam had hit a lion, but Blue was in perfect working condition. Lance opens his eyes slowly, seeing two lions in front of him, guarding him. Their eyes fade to darkness, sparking from every cut that had been delivered from the blast. But who would sacrifice themselves for me? Lance had thought that in his head multiple times. It turns out..It was the two people that he had cared about the most. In front of him, Yellow and Red were being his protectors. Shit...

"KEITH! HUNK!" Lance dives towards their lions, pushing them out of the way from the next attack. "NO!"

A beam hits the three of them, taking their lives. Without much trouble, the rest of Voltron was defeated. Next...Allura. And finally-finally-Coran. Everyone was dead. No one would ever be safe again. Zarkon...Zarkon-

___________

"Zarkon..." Lance mutters in his sleep. "Pidge...The universe needs us!" He sits up straight, panting.

_Where am I....?_

He scans the room.  No way, he's on Earth?!  He quickly stands up, throwing the sheet off of himself.  He runs to the window, opening wildly.  Outside, the beach was full of people; the sun was out and bright; the kids laughing loud enough for Lance to hear from this far away.  The wind blew past Lance, pushing the curtains behind him.  He catches a familiar aroma, one that instantly makes his mouth water- _garlic knots_.

_I'm home...Wait, what happened the others?  Where-_

 

"Lance?  What are you doing over there?"  Keith gives him a warm smile, propping himself up in bed by his elbows.  "Was I really that bad last night?"

 

_Oh god, he's shirtless.  Hey..._

 

On Keith's left ring finger was a wedding ring-engraved in it read 'Keith McClain'.  They got married...?  How could this be-

 

"Daddddddddiiiiiieeeeeesssssssss!~"  A call comes from the hallway from three small voices.

 

_Kids...?_  Lance thinks to himself.

 

In runs three munchkins.  One wears a yellow shirt, his skin a tad bit darker than Lance's.  He appears to be around 5 years old.  His cheeks full, his hair long.  Around his forehead, he dawns an orange headband.  His pure smile went cheek to cheek.  It was Hunk, but younger.  Next to him stands a smaller child, maybe around the age of 3 years old.  Their hair is a light brown, the frame of their glasses matching their green sweater.  They seem to be the sassy one.  Their name Katie.  Next, and not least, hides a 2 year old.  He stands behind Katie, his black hair overgrown and covering one eye.  No way...It was Shiro.

 

"Pidge?!  Hunk???  Shiro?????"  Lance gets on his knees and hugs them.  "Why are you guys so small?!??"

The three kids look at each other and laugh.

 

"What are you talking about daddy?"

 

"Yeah!  We're big kids!"  Hunk chimes in.

 

"Call me small one more time old man..."  Katie was sensitive about that, huh?

 

"Lance...They're our kids.  What's wrong with you?"  Keith stands up and walks over to Lance, pressing their foreheads together.  "You don't have a fever...Did you bump your head?"  
  
"No...I don't think so."  Lance looks up, letting go of the kids.  "Maybe it was all a dream..."


End file.
